Buneary
Buneary - Buneary is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She is extremely athletic and puts herself forward for every challenge and gives the challenges all of her effort. Place - Season 1 - 6th/5th Personality - Buneary is one of the most athletic people on the island and she takes full pride in knowing this. She is enthusiastic about all of the challenges she partakes in. During Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Buneary is first seen arriving on Gyardos along with Trubbish and Oddish. After Trubbish heads to the campfire site she claims that he is a nervous wreck and whilst heading to the campfire site, she utters that Oddish is insane. At the campfire site she is placed onto The Amazing Alakazams and is sent to do the first challenge. In the cabin she is seen with Murkrow and does not seem to react when Pinsir tells them that the room they are in is his. Episode 2 - In episode two, Buneary is first seen in the cabin with Murkrow, Natu, Ralts and Vanillite. Murkrow offers to form an alliance with them, promising that they can make it to the final five, Buneary agrees to join, saying how she is 'happy to help'. During the challenge, Buneary clears four out of five obstacles, only failing because Spoink made the last obstacle collapse. After the challenge, she is seen with her alliance (with the exception of Ralts). Ralts enters the room and tries to convinces the alliance to vote out Spoink and Buneary gives full support, claiming how Spoink is the reason that The Amazing Alakazams failed. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 3 - In episode three, Buneary is seen with her alliance in her teams cabin. When Pinsir comes into the room that she is in and tells her to leave, she does. During the challenge she suggests to her alliance that they should hide in the cave they are standing infront of, to which all but Murkrow agree. She is captured by Spiritomb along with Natu and Ralts and is later see infront of her cabin after her team loses. Ralts tries to convince her to vote out Inkay and at the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 4 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode four, Buneary is seen with her alliance, discussing Ralts' near elimination the night before. She is then sent to do the challenge and is placed into the first group, being the last one of that group standing. She then faces off against Oddish, ultimately scoring the point for her team due to Oddish's fall. She is later congratulated by Murkrow and Ralts for her scoring the team a point. Episode 5 - Category:The Amazing Alakazams In episode five, Buneary is seen speaking with Murkrow outside of The Amazing Alakazams' cabin. When Murkrow questions her about her home life, Buneary responds by expressing her love of sports and athletics. She then asks him about his fear of the underground, and promises not to laugh, although she breaks this promise and is seen laughing in the confessional. During the challenge, she reads out the first clue, and is then seen helping out with the rest of the challenge. When The Amazing Alakazams arrive at the cave entrance, Ferroseed, Tympole, Clauncher and Skrelp are seen running from the mouth of the cave with Shuppet and Slugma. Buneary then runs into the cave, yelling that she is not going to lose the challenge. She then gets Deino and Omanyte to run out of the cave with her and she then leads her team back to the campfire site. Episode 6 - In episode six, Buneary is seen with her alliance in the cabin. When Murkrow congratulates the alliance on their work she is seen agreeing. During the challenge, Buneary volunteers to take part along with Cherubi and Trubbish. She is placed into the first rounds and she has to compete against Oddish. Buneary taunts Oddish, stating that she has already beaten her once. This causes Oddish to respond and refer to Buneary as a 'rival'. They both eat the enigma berry at the same time, however, Oddish runs away from the tabled screaming meaning that Buneary had won the round. In the confessional Buneary is seen gloating as well as saying the Oddish would be a good rival as she is easy to beat. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Buneary is seen practicing for the challenge with Natu. Natu then attempts to ask her a question, however she runs off before he can finish. In the confessional Buneary talks about how she needs to be ready for the challenge. During the challenge, she is set to fight Oddish and gloats about how she will defeat her like she always does. Oddish then disarms her and knocks her off of the podium. Buneary is then seen the the confessional stating that she is ashamed to have been defeated by Oddish. At the campfire ceremony, Gallade mentions that she was defeated by Oddish before giving her a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Buneary is seen lying on a sofa in The Amazing Alakazams' cabin, speaking with Murkrow. Murkrow asks her about her feelings and she replies by saying that she is ashamed at losing to Oddish and she is scared that she will lose again. Mime Jr then teleports next to Murkrow, saying that he knows Oddish's weakness - which intrigues Buneary. During the challenge Buneary is seen on the boat as Deino splits the team into groups - placing Buneary below deck to supply the cannon balls to the cannon firers. She is later seen below deck with Pancham, Smoochum, Pinsir and Cherubi. When Smoochum leaves to talk to Deino, Buneary starts to bring up her plan to win but is unable to tell it due to Cherubi and Pinsir leaving to supply cannon balls to the firers. She then attempts to tell Pancham but he is then hit by a cannon ball, causing Buneary to call out for assistance. Later on Buneary approaches Vanillite, asking for her to steer the ship towards The Rampant Rhyperiors and after some time manages to convince her to do this. Buneary then takes her place on the cannon and calls out for Oddish, after getting a reply Buneary yells that Oddish's 'ance rock sucks and it should die' which causes Oddish to lose her temper, jumping onto The Amazing Alakazams' ship and attacking Buneary. The Amazing Alakazams win the challenge due to Buneary's plan and Mime Jr's idea. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Buneary is first seen speaking with Mime Jr about him helping her win the challenge the previous day due to his knowledge on Oddish. Mime Jr replies by saying that she should not expect anymore secrets for free, and Buneary seems confused by this but despite this says that he is an asset to the team. During the challenge, Buneary climbs hill three with Murkrow, Ralts, Vanillite and Natu and they stop for a rest by the cave. Natu then complains about having to do another physical challenge and Buneary says that it will 'be good' for him. They are later seen thinking they are lost, so Buneary, Ralts and Murkrow go to find where the path continues. Later on, Slugma, Ferroseed, Tympole and Spritzee approach the gem atop hill three - however, before they can get it Buneary jumps over to it and grabs it, running away yelling 'DIBS'. She then returns this to Gallade, scoring a point for her team and securing immunity for herself in the vote. At the campfire ceremony, Buneary is seen on the immunity bench meaning that she will appear next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Buneary is seen being congratulated by Murkrow about her performance in the previous challenge. She then begins to gloat and Natu tries to stop her, causing them to get into a brief argument. During the challenge Buneary stays in the cave and later when Vanillite tells her about Ralts she suggests talking about it in the morning. She is later seen running back to camp, and when bumping into The Rampant Rhyperiors she yells for her team to run. After the challenge she is seen in the cabin with her alliance when Ralts walks in. Vanillite reveals that they know that she has been working with Pinsir and Ralts leaves the room. At the campfire ceremony Buneary receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Buneary is seen with her alliance in the cabin. Natu suggests that in order to get Pinsir out they should constantly force him to do challenges. Buneary then both agrees and disagrees, saying that they should be careful as it may backfire. Buneary does not volunteer for the challenge, thus is granted immunity from the elimination. She is last seen on the dock, bidding farewell to Pancham with the majority of her team. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Buneary is seen approaching Pinsir, saying that she is not going to provoke him. She then asks him where he found the idol and also asks him about why he has made the gameplay moves that he has made. He answers by saying the he was doing it for his mother and sister, but does not go further than that. To try and get more information out of him, she mentions that she is on the island for her family, also mentioning that her athletics can only get her so far. During the challenge, Buneary completes the first and second part without a problem - however, in the third part she quits before Jynxy Minaj can begin to sing. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Buneary is seen speaking with Pinsir in the cafeteria, where she continues to pressure him into telling her his motives, saying that she knows that he is not a monster and wants to try and help. On the contrary, in the confessional she says that she is trying to get Pinsir's trust to 'set him up to fail', and then comments on his blackmailing of Deino. During the challenge, she is put in a room with Natu and Vanillite that contains an orb, as she grabs it ghosts appear behind Natu and Vanillite, causing Buneary to run away. She is seen later walking in on Mightyena and Granbull's conversation at the point where they are close together, she asks if she is interupting something and Mightyena says that nothing was happening. After this, ghosts appear behind all three of them, capturing them. After the challenge Buneary is seen with her alliance in the cabin as Venonat asks them a favour. At the campfire ceremony Buneary does not receive and votes, receiving a poffin due to this - meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 14 - Buneary will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Buneary's motive for being in the show is to help her family.